A Close Affair
by sheilathetank
Summary: A sexy story of Dom and Kel! And by sexy story, I mean less story and more sex.
1. Chapter 1

Keladry of Mindelan had never really been in love. There were boys, yes – well, one boy. But she didn't really think it was love. She was actually quite sure that it was not. Cleon of Kennan had been the first boy to kiss her, and he had been an experience. She liked him – but she had never really loved him. And now he was married, and she was still alone. To be a female knight was to be alone – because no one was like her, no one could really understand her, and certainly no one wanted her.

She wasn't a court lady. She wasn't a convent girl. She was just one of the boys.

But somehow, when the Scanran war finally ended and the knights came home, Kel found herself in an odd position.

She was standing in the stables with Domitan of Masbolle, and he had just asked her if she would go to the next ball with him.

"Pardon me?" She asked, unsure if she had actually heard him right.

He blushed. "I said, I was wondering if you would like to come to the ball tomorrow with me. As my date."

This time, Kel blushed, only her Yamani training keeping her from showing it. "I- I'd love to." She said. She smiled. He smiled back.

The next night, Kel was pacing her room. Her sparrows were on the window sill watching her, and Jump barked half heartedly every so often in an attempt to make her stop.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Her hands shaking, Kel took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the door.

"Evening, Kel –" Dom stopped, staring at her.

"Stop it, Dom," Kel said, embarrassed. She didn't like the dress she was wearing. She was uncomfortable in it – but Lalasa had insisted upon it. She had said the cleavage was attractive.

"You look beautiful," he said, extending his hand.

Smiling, Kel took it and they walked down to dinner together.

She expected her friends to make fun, or to wink and grin, but no one did. No one except Neal, of course, but Kel and Dom were both adept at tuning him out.

As the night reached its glorious finale, Kel found herself walking back to her room, hand in hand with Dom. "Thank you," she said, "for inviting me. I had a good time."

Dom flashed a smile and Kel felt her insides melt for the umpteenth time. "Thank you for saying yes."

They reached Kel's door in silence. "Good night, Dom," she said quietly. Slowly and slightly awkwardly, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

As she turned away, she felt his hand slip around hers once again, pulling her back to him. She looked up at him, and then he kissed her. He pulled away, blushing. "I hope I wasn't too forward," he said. "I just – I knew you would never do it."

Kel bit her lip. "Fair enough." She kissed him back. They stood there a moment, mouths entwined, until Kel pulled away. "Listen, Dom… would you like to come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Dom asked, holding both of Kel's hands. She felt the warmth emanating from his body. She had had a crush on him for such a long time – she wasn't sure if she wanted to wait any longer for him.

She nodded slowly and led him into the room.

They kissed again. Kel wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and shivered as his tongue pried her lips open. He hugged her close to him as they kissed passionately. His fingers fumbled with the lacing at the back of her dress, pulling it apart. Finally, with Kel's help, he managed to pull off the top of her dress, then her large skirt, leaving her only in her corset and knickers.

She felt self-conscious about her body, as she always did, but pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as her fingers wandered to the hem of Dom's shirt, pulling it over his head. She ran her hands down his bare chest. He was beautiful. As she pressed against him, she could feel his slowly erecting member push against her. She reached down and grazed her hand over his pants.

"This is my show," she whispered, pushing Dom down onto the bed. This was unlike her – her self-consciousness gone as far away from her as possible, she was her own woman now. She was his woman.

Standing over Dom, she tugged at the strings of her corset until her breasts were exposed. She had always felt they were small, but she could see in Dom's eyes that they were enough. She crawled over him, brushing herself against his erect member as she went, until her hanging breasts were over his chest, her eyes aligned with his. He kissed her again. She rolled over onto the bed and Dom came with her, so that he was now on top of her. He kissed her swollen mouth, then the line of her chin, then her neck, until his mouth came to her hard nipples. She moaned as he kissed it, licked it. Her hands found his head and she ran her fingers through his beautiful curls.

Her back arched to meet his searching lips. His mouth strayed down to her navel, and though her body urged him to continue further, he did not. Instead he rose up to meet her mouth again. Her entire body was aching for him. She kissed him passionately as they rolled once again. Her long slender fingers reached for his waistband as they kissed, pulling his pants down and throwing them onto the floor. Now he was naked beneath her, the heat emanating from his excitement warming her too. She did the same as him, kissing his mouth, than his now stubbly chin, then his neck, then his chest. Her kisses followed down to his navel, and, like him, went back up to his mouth. He moaned with urgency now, and Kel reached her hand down to his now _very_ erect cock and wrapped the tips of her fingers around it, pulling them up, then drawing tiny circles at his tip. He groaned into her mouth again.

"Oh gods, Kel…" he murmured. Kel's hands continued as his member pulsed with pleasure until Kel felt his body begin to go rigid. She pulled her hand away and saw the distraught look on Dom's face that quickly changed to pleasure as Kel lowered herself down and replaced her fingers with her lips. Moments later, Dom cried out as he came in Kel's mouth.

She lifted her head as he lay there panting, leaning forward and kissing him passionately again. Now she knew Dom would not be wary. His fingers quickly found their way to under her panties as the kissed, brushing over hair and making her wet as they tickled her. She rested her hand on his, guiding it as his finger slipped inside of her. She whimpered, throwing her head back as he sucked her nipple again. Another finger soon joined the first and Kel felt herself coming to a climax. She couldn't help but clench her buttocks and the tightness, along with the thrusting of Dom's fingers, was enough to make her climax. She cried out, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as her body exploded in orgasm.

This was like nothing that had ever happened to her before.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Dom pulled his fingers out of her, kissing her softly.

"Goddess, thank you, Kel, that was amazing." He said, pulling her close to him as they both lay there, sweat clinging their hair to their foreheads, their bodies slick with sweat and exhausted from orgasm.

Kel kissed him back and then smiled. "I don't recall it ending…" she said.

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Kel bit her lip. "Well," she said, taking his hand and bringing it down to feel the wet heat of her private parts, "I believe you got a bit more than I did…"

Dom grinned and kissed her again. As his kisses traveled down her chest and stomach, they no longer ended at her navel, but continued down and kissed her inner thighs, moving up until his tongue was flicking against her sensitive parts, making her even wetter. She spread her legs further apart for him and ran her hands threw his hair again. His tongue entered her, bringing her close to her second orgasm. She wondered if maybe her neighbours could hear her cries, but for now, she concentrated on the fact that she was climaxing again.

When Dom kissed her afterwards, she could taste the sweetness of her own juices. She liked it. They lay beside each other, entwined in each others arms. Dom's hand was resting between Kel's legs, Kel's hands exploring the architecture that was Dom's abdomen. His rock hard chest was beautiful, and she knew she would want to touch it like this every day. Dom's other hand gently massaged her buttocks. She felt herself getting sleepy.

"That was amazing," Kel said. "Thank you for coming back."

Dom kissed her again, pushing his fingers further up her thighs and grazing her clit. Kel shivered as he whispered breathily in her ear. "Don't forget, you owe me one now…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kel woke up late the next morning. Feeling the warmth in the room, she knew that a servant had been in to tend the fire and set her bath. She blushed, hoping they weren't going to gossip. Then she noticed that Dom was on her far side, hidden from the view of the door and the fire.

Dom stirred a moment later. When he did, Kel noticed that his hand was still between her legs. A shiver shocked through her body.

She kissed him softly. "I desperately need a bath," she said quietly, "and so do you. But there's only one tub…"

Dom's eyes shot open. Kel couldn't help but giggle as she felt him become quickly hard against her. She sat up. Dom joined her. He kissed her.

Kel couldn't help but feel happier than she ever had. She was with _Dom_. How long had she wanted this? And it had lived up to her every expectation – she couldn't have been happier.

"Come on," she said, slipping her hand into Dom's and pulling him gently out of the bed. She let go of his hand and ran quickly across the cold floor. When she looked back, she saw Dom staring at her. She suddenly noticed her nakedness.

He merely shook his head, noticing her embarrassment. "You're beautiful," he said. "I was just appreciating it."

He followed Kel into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. The room was steamy and warm from the hot bath. It must have been set recently. Kel's lips parted to admit Dom's tongue, which snaked gracefully into her mouth as his hands gripped her buttocks and pulled her closer to him. Kel's arms wrapped around Dom's shoulders, her fingers entwining in his dark hair. She pulled away. "We came here to _bathe_, Dom." She said, stepping gingerly into the tub.

Dom followed. There wasn't really room for both of them, so Kel sat facing Dom, her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. She reached over to the side of the bath and grabbed a cloth, dipping it into the steaming water. Dom placed his hand over hers and took the cloth from her. She leaned back against the side of the tub as he wringed the cloth over her chest, the warm droplets running down her breasts. Dom slowly rubbed the cloth over Kel's neck, shoulders, and breasts. Kel put her head back and moaned in comfort as Dom rubbed her breasts. Her eyes closed, she felt the softness of skin touching skin as his hands began to slowly rub her nipples. She felt herself grow wet under his touch. His hands moved downwards, rubbing the skin on her back and buttocks and then her legs.

His fingers ran up and down her thigh, sending shivers down her spine. Then the cloth slipped between her legs, rubbing softly at first, then more vigourously. The water sloshed onto the floor of the tub as Kel swayed with the movement of Dom's hand. She leaned forward and kissed him. He bit playfully at her lip as he began to rub harder. Kel felt her back arch and her body press towards his as she progressed. Then she felt his fingers slip into her once again. She gasped with pleasure. One final thrust of his fingers pushed her over to the edge and she couldn't help but cry out as she came.

A few moments quiet kissing calmed her down enough to take control of the situation, instructing Dom to sit on the edge of the tub, leaning against the wall.

She ran her hands from his knees to his hips and up his chest, watching him rise to the occasion. She ran a finger down his chest and straight down to his tip, feeling his member tense beneath her touch.

Slowly, she touched his tip lightly with her tongue. Then she ran her tongue down the underside of it, closing her mouth around it. She brought her hand up and lightly squeezed his testicles, softly pumping them, opposite to the beat of her mouth. She felt him shudder beneath her and she began to pump faster, then slower, then faster again. The change in rhythm did the trick – she quickly removed him from her mouth and gripped his member tightly with her hand, licking him from tip to base.

As soon as she removed her tongue she squeezed him again, and he came, his cum spilling down the sides of his member.

Kel smiled. "Looks like you need the bath again," she said, pulling him back into the tub.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom left Kel's room a few hours later, after both of them had a nap. Kel wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll see you later?" She asked.

Dom smiled, kissing her softly. "You know I couldn't stay away," he whispered. "I love you."

Kel looked into his eyes, finally smiling. "I love you, too." She said.

They parted before going down to the dining hall for lunch; as much as they loved their friends, they couldn't let them know what they had been doing.

Neal was in the dining hall when Kel arrived, eating lunch with one of the royal healers he was friends with. "'Lo, Kel," he said with a wave, "it took you a while to get up!"

Kel shrugged, her Yamani mask covering her face like stone. "I had a few too many spirits last night," she said resignedly, sitting down.

Neal didn't question her. He knew how weak her stomach was for alcohol.

Dom didn't arrive at lunch until after Kel was gone; she passed him in the hall, brushing hands with him as they passed. Then she was gone.

She hoped Dom would come back to her room that night. She wasn't sure what she wanted from him – she had been swept up in the moment the night before, and now she wasn't sure if she'd really wanted it.

But when she opened the door to reveal Dom's face, any questions she had disappeared. His smile melted her heart, and when he wrapped his arms around her with such urgency she knew she could never bear to be apart from him.

"I missed you," he said.

Kel smiled. "You saw me this morning," she said.

"I don't care. I still missed you. I always missed you when we were apart. I just could never tell you before."

Kel looked deep into his blue eyes. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. "Dom…" she said, looking down, "what is going to become of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't marry, Dom."

"I would marry you in a second if I could," he said.

Kel frowned. "But you can't. It's not like you could quit the Own to be with me. I would never forgive myself."

Dom took her hands in his, looking her in the eyes. "Keladry of Mindelan, I love you. That's all that matters right now. We will figure the rest out, I promise."

Kel smiled weakly. "Are you sure? I don't want to just be a mistress for the rest of my life – if we can't be together, we shouldn't."

"You can't possibly believe that."

Kel shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because love can overcome anything. And it _will_. I'll figure something out. We'll figure something out." He added, seeing the look on Kel's face.

She bit her lip. "I know I should be arguing, but…" she ran a finger down the centre of his chest. He shivered under her touch. "I don't think I could possibly turn you away right now."

He smiled and kissed her softly, his tongue pushing her lips apart and gently tickling her own tongue. His hands traveled down her back and slid into the back of her breeches, pulling her up by the buttocks until she was pressed hard against him. Or, truthfully, he was pressed hard against her.

Kel pushed herself away from him and pulled her blouse off the top of her head. Dom kissed her bare neck, sucking at it softly.

Kel moaned as she began to unwrap her breastband. Dom removed his hands from her breeches and ran the up and down her bare back, making her moan louder. His mouth wandered down to her breasts, sucking gently on her hardened nipples. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she leaned her head back in enjoyment, pressing her pelvis even closer towards him.

She bit her lip in excitement. Dom kissed her passionately again, then instructed her to lie down on the bed. She obeyed willingly.

His hands slid down her sides until the reached the ties of her breeches, pulling them swiftly off of her. Now she lay naked underneath him, his strong hands exploring every inch of her skin.

He kissed her breasts again, then her stomach, continuing down to where she was continually getting wetter and wetter. She squirmed slightly as his tongue flicked against her clitoris. His large hands spread her lips apart and his warm lips kissed her wetness. His tongue snaked inside of her and she groaned. She pulled her knees up and his hands ran up and down her soft inner thighs as his tongue moved in and out of her. Soon his fingers snaked their way into her, pushing deeper inside. Her body rose and fell with his movement. Then she felt a new, odd sensation as Dom's finger, wet with her cum, slid into her other hole. She gasped at the pain and surprise of it, but soon his fingers were sliding quickly in and out of both holes. He added another finger to each of them. Kel came in an explosion of ecstasy as Dom's fingers thrust into her in rhythm.

"That was amazing," she said breathily. "I suppose it's your turn?" She asked, slightly disappointed that the amazing feeling would have to stop for her.

Dom simply smiled. He moved up and kissed her. His tongue pushed deeper in her mouth, kissing her hard as he slipped a _third_ finger into her asshole.

"Fuck!" She cried out, but her cries were muffled by Dom's mouth. She had orgasmed only seconds early and it was going to happen again. "Oh god," she moaned. His fingers were sliding slowly in and out of her in time. Then he began to speed up. Kel felt herself getting even wetter as his fingers rapidly went in and out of her, the sloshing of her juices and her own heavy breathing the only thing she could hear.

Before she could come again, his fingers slipped out of her. He smiled wickedly. "Now what do I get?" He asked.

Kel looked at him menacingly. "Nothing yet," she said.

Chuckling, Dom slipped two fingers back into her asshole and brought his mouth down to her vagina, tickling her with his tongue as his fingers entered her.

She screamed as she released a moment later.

Dom lay down beside her as she caught her breath. She smiled at him. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" She asked, pulling his shirt over his head before he could answer.

She straddled him, feeling his semi-hardened penis touching her buttocks. She ran her hands down his hard chest and pulled his breeches off of him.

She kissed his tip until it went completely erect.

She slid back up and kissed his neck, pressing her bare breasts into his chest. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging them slightly. She bit his ear softly. "You really want to please me…" she whispered. "Even when it's your turn…" she took a sharp intake of breath as one finger entered her quickly in response.

"You want it all, don't you?" She murmured into his ear.

"Only if you do, my love."

Kel sighed gratefully, her warm breath touching his skin sensually and sending him just the tiniest bit closer to the peak.

"Take me, then." She swung her leg back over him and pulled him with her so he was leaning over her again,

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Kel nodded. She glanced down to make sure her pregnancy charm was still on. It was.

"Now, Dom, please, I need you,"

He nodded slowly, his breathing speeding up. She felt him slip inside of her. With the amount of preparation he had done on her, it didn't hurt. She felt him press deeper inside of her.

She bit her lip as pleasure soared through her body. He pulled out of her again, then thrust harder. She gasped at the feeling.

There was a look of intent concentration on Dom's face as he did it. Kel leaned forward and kissed him passionately, tasting the warmth of his mouth and his member.

She reached below him and lightly grasped his balls, squeezing them softly in time with his gentle, penetrating thrusts.

Her entire body moved with him as his thrusts became more aggressive. Calming down, he kissed her back now, and Kel could feel from the strength of his kisses that he was coming. Soon.

She arched her back and pushed herself towards him as he thrust. She saw his eyes grow wide and felt him come inside of her. He tried to pull away, but she grabbed his hips and pulled him back down. She was too close for him to stop now.

He kissed her again, his lips venturing down her neck to her breasts again. She led his hips and urged him to go deeper into her.

"Harder," she muttered breathily into his ear as he pushed. She couldn't help but scream as he buried himself in her blackness.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth to silence her, but stopped quickly, his thrusting too hard and fast. He slid his hands under her buttocks, pulling her pelvis up to meet him. The change of angle was amazing. Kel felt whole new sensations as his skin rubbed against hers, his hips thrusting harder, faster.

"Oh gods, oh gods, aHHH!" She screamed as she climaxed. It was like none of the orgasms she had before – this one was raw and strong and beautiful.

He slid out of her. Kel looked down at him, covered in their combined juices. He rolled over onto his back, exhausted. Kel, though tired, was still full of adrenaline. She leaned down and began to lick the juices off of him. He moaned softly, his body unable to resist the touch of her mouth. She licked everything off of him, tasting the sweet juices of their love. She kissed his tip, then put him in her mouth, her lips following down to the base. She felt herself begin to gag but ignored it as his body reacted. She placed her teeth on the base of his member and scraped them lightly up until was almost out of her mouth. Holding him still in her teeth, she tickled his tip again with her tongue. His body shuddered, and she took her mouth off of him.

She lay down beside him and he took her in his arms. They kissed. She hooked her leg around him, pulling him closer to her as their tongues wrapped around each other. She felt him brush against her as they kissed.

Dom raised an eyebrow at her. "Again?" He asked skeptically.

Kel bit her lip again and grinned. She rolled over and he entered her from behind. His hands massaged her breasts aggressively as hers gripped his buttocks and pulled him closer to her. She turned her head to kiss him as he entered her.

His gentle, quiet thrusting continued for fifteen minutes before it sped up in anticipation. Kel felt it too, bringing her leg behind him and hooking it around his leg. Dom felt the change in it too, and moments later they came together.

He pulled out of her once again and she rolled over and kissed him. "That was the most amazing night of my life," she whispered into his ear, out of breath.

He smiled and kissed her. They lay there for hours, their tongues and limbs entwined. Dom kissed her neck, her shoulders, her ears. Kel ran her fingers over the stubble on his beautiful chin, his hard and beautiful abs.

They fell asleep hours later, their only warmth from each others bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

Kel awoke the next morning to find Dom watching her. She smiled. "Morning, sunshine," she said.

Dom smiled back. "Morning, my knight."

He kissed her softly. Kel loved the feeling of his mouth upon hers and wrapped her arms around him, straddling him. She felt his hands begin to massage her buttocks, pulling her closer to him.

"Gods, we're never going to leave this room," Dom murmured as Kel playfully bit his neck.

She giggled. "Well, you were so amazing to me last night, and I thought… maybe you should get the royal treatment today."

Dom chuckled softly. "Oh? This is how you treat royalty?"

Kel only smiled and slid off of him. She winked as she disappeared into her wardrobe, returning with two silk scarves.

"What are you doing…" Dom asked curiously, his excitement showing in other ways as Kel stood naked before him.

She didn't speak, but tied one of his hands to the side of the bed, then the other.

"This is unlike you, Kel." Dom said cheerily.

Kel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How do you know?"

Dom's eyes widened, but Kel only laughed. "Don't worry, Dom. It's only for you… it always has been."

Dom looked at her seriously. "Was last night your first time?"

Kel smiled. "Yes." She said. "And it was as perfect as I ever could have hoped."

She kissed him. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but soon remembered that Kel had tied him to the bed.

But Kel didn't continue to kiss him – instead, she slid off of him again and got dressed. "Kel! What are you doing?"

Kel winked. "Be back in five," she said, slipping out the door.

Dom seriously considered calling after her, but didn't really want anyone checking in on him in this state.

True to her word, Kel returned five minutes later with a plate of fruit. "I couldn't have you leaving after…" she said, placing the plate on her desk. Then she slowly slipped her shoes off. Dom watched her as she slowly discarded her garments. Kel would normally have been terribly embarrassed of her boyish body, but she could see that Dom was clearly enjoying himself.

She hooked her fingers into her breeches and sidled her hips to slide them off. She looked at Dom through her eyelashes and couldn't help but smile at the look of appreciation on his face. Then came her blouse. She slowly tugged at the strings until it split at the front, revealing her cleavage. Then it came off altogether and she was left only in her breast band and knickers.

The breast band came first. She hooked her fingers into it and slowly unwrapped it. Dom watched in expectation, hoping that the next layer would be the last, until finally the unwanted fabric fell to the floor and Kel's breasts were revealed. Then she hooked her fingers into the sides of her knickers and pulled them down over her long, slender legs.

Dom craned his neck to watch her.

Starting at the bottom of the bed, Kel crawled slowly over Dom, letting her breasts graze his erect penis.

She kissed him lightly on the side of the mouth, then snaked her tongue into it. Dom tried to grab her butt again, but once again found he could not. Kel remedied this by closing her legs slightly around his penis and moving her body up and down, the soft part of her inner thighs rubbing against his member. She felt him harden even more, the slickness of his pre-cum warming her thighs. She slid down him again and kissed his chest, drawing circles with her tongue and biting his hard nipples. Her hands ran up and down his abdomen. She kissed the line from his chest to his navel, following the line of dark hairs down to his member. She wrapped her hand around it, sliding it up and down. She sped up, and Dom groaned in appreciation. She felt his body arch as she bit his nipples again, harder this time, pushing her hand up and down his shaft. Then she stopped.

"Can't have you making a mess on my bed," she murmured into his skin, the vibrations of her words sending shocks into his system. She tickled his tip with her tongue, then wrapped her lips around his shaft. He groaned again, the soft, wet warmth of her mouth a welcome change from her cold hands. She licked the underside of his shaft as she moved her mouth up and down, gripping his testicles snugly in her hands as she bounced. Dom cried out as he came into her mouth. Kel swallowed it, fighting back the gag reflex. She didn't enjoy that part, but she could tell by Dom's heavy panting that it had been worth it.


End file.
